enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Wikipedija:Dopuštenja za korištenje sadržaja/Ustanove
Kategorija:Dopusnice Dopusnice za preuzimanje materijala sa stranica ustanova (državni uredi, prosvjetne i kulturne institucije, zdravstvene organizacije) Nakon što dobijete dopuštenje iskopirajte ga na stranicu za razgovor dotičnog članka, i/ili upišite ovdje, a izvornu prepisku proslijedite nekome od administratora, kojemu na stranicu za razgovor ostavite poruku o poslanoj elektroničkoj pošti. (Na stranicama Wikipedije neće biti navedeno ime i prezime, već samo suradničko ime) Ako se dobije dopuštenje i za fotografije, a one nisu pod nekom od slobodnih licencija, postavljaju se samo na Wikipediju na hrvatskome jeziku uz obveznu poveznicu u opisu slike na stranicu gdje se nalazi fotografija, dopusnica i obvezne predloške i . ---- __TOC__ HIC *Betreff:Re: Dopustenje za Wikipediju *Von:HIC Marketing *Datum:Tue, 5 Feb 2008 09:55:52 +0100 *An:"Roberta F." Poštovana, Zahvaljujemo na javljanju. S obzirom cijenimo Wikipediju do daljnjeg imate naše dopuštenje za uvrštenje materijala s HIC-portala uz uvjet da navedete naš izvor. Zahvaljujemo na dopuštenju korištenja vašeg materijala po istim uvjetima. Wikipedija ima dobar rank ali i HIC-portal, mišljenja sam da bi razmjena naljepnica dodatno povecala posjecenost naših portala. HIC-portal bi dobio nove Wikipedijine posjetitelje a Wikipedija HICove posjetitelje. Wikipediji želimo dug život a uredništvu uspješan rad. Kata Orec *''Napomena: kod preuzimanja teksta na dno članka postavite'' ---- Hrvatska akademija znanosti i umjetnosti Reply-To: gpolettoathazu.hr To: "'Roberta F.'" Subject: RE: Dopusnica za Wikipediju Date: Tue, 25 Nov 2008 15:40:52 +0100 Organization: HAZU WIKIPEDIJA na hrvatskome jeziku /Roberta F./, administratorica Predmet:Korištenje materijala sa internetske stranice Hrvatske akademije znanosti i umjetnosti Poštovana gospođo /Roberta F./, Zahvaljujemo na Vašem upitu i podržavamo projekt čiji je cilj promicanje hrvatske kulturne baštine. Uprava Hrvatske akademije znanosti i umjetnosti odobrava Uredništvu Wikipedije na hrvatskome jeziku preuzimanje tekstova, fotografija i drugih priloga koji se nalaze na internetskoj stranici Hrvatske akademije uz obvezu navođenja sljedećih podataka: :- izvor (Hrvatska akademija znanosti i umjetnosti) :- poveznica :- objavljivanje tekstova i slika u izvornom obliku :- objavljivanje tekstova i slika u odgovarajućem kontekstu. U posljednjoj smo fazi prijenosa internetske stranice na novi server, pa je realno da ćete od idućeg tjedna (17. studenoga) moći s adrese www.hazu.hr konzultirati sve stranice i upisati njihove poveznice. S poštovanjem, Glavni tajnik akademik Slavko Cvetnić Od: HAZU Za: Datum: 13. travnja 2012. u 10:07 Fw: 10-99/33-10.04.2012. (Re: Dopuštenje za uporabu sadržaja) Poštovani gospodine Ivankoviću, Uprava Hrvatske akademije znanosti i umjetnosti slobodna je zahvaliti na iskazanom interesu za suradnjom te u svezi s Vašim traženjem iz elektronske poruke od 19. ožujka 2012. izvijestiti da je suglasna s prijedlogom da se s Akademijine web stranice, uz navođenje izvora, preuzimaju kako portreti članova Akademije, tako i njihovi biografski i/ili bibliografski podatci za potrebe izrade slobodne internetske enciklopedije. Slobodni smo zamoliti da na elektronske adrese: kabpred@hazu.hr , rudan@hazu.hr , gpoletto@hazu.hr , pošaljete link na sadržaj stranice koju upravo uređujete, a koja se odnosi na Hrvatsku akademiju i njezine članove, prije nego što ona postane javno dostupna. S poštovanjem, Glavni tajnik: akademik Pavao Rudan *''Dodatno objašnjenje: Kod preuzimanja fotografija uz obveznu poveznicu u opisu slike na stranicu gdje se nalazi fotografija, dodati licencije i '' *''Napomena: kod preuzimanja teksta na dno članka postavite'' ---- Hrvatski državni arhiv Ova je dopusnica neprihvatljiva, molimo ne koristit ju dok se ne dobije nova, hvala!'' From: Vlatka Lemic vlemicatarhiv.hr To: Roberta F. Cc: pantolovicatarhiv.hr Subject: HDA - Dopusnica za Wikipediju Date: Thu, 26 Feb 2009 14:12:10 +0100 Poštovana, Vezano uz Vaš upit, dostavljam Vam dopuštenje za korištenje sadrzaja sa stranica HDA. S poštovanjem, Vlatka Lemić Pročelnik Odjela za informacije i komunikaciju HDA Hrvatski državni arhiv Marulićev trg 21 10 000 Zagreb Zagreb, 25. veljača 2009. Klasa:612-06109-10144 Urbroj:565-17-09-1 WIKIPEDIA uredništvo na hrvatskom jeziku n/r /Roberte F./ Poštovana, Na temelju Vašeg e-mail upita od 18. veljače 2008. i zahtjeva za korištenjem sadržaja s web stranica Hrvatskog državnog arhiva (www.arhiv.hr) obavještavamo Vas da smo suglasni s Vašim zahtjevom, uz uvjet da preuzete sadržaje ne smijete mijenjati bez odobrenja te morate kao izvor navesti odgovarajuće stranice Arhiva, odnosno linkova na iste. S poštovanjem, Ravnatelj HDA /pečat/ /potpis/ Dr. sc. Stjepan Ćosić *''Dodatno objašnjenje: Kod preuzimanja fotografija uz obveznu poveznicu u opisu slike na stranicu gdje se nalazi fotografija, dodati licencije i '' *''Opaska: kod preuzimanja teksta obvezno navedite točnu URL adresu koja je izvor i na dno članka postavite predložak'' ---- Hrvatsko narodno kazalište u Zagrebu From: av dan avdanomatgmail.com Sent: 2. studenog 2008 15:40 To: odnosisjavnoscuathnk.hr Subject: Dopuštenje Suglasni smo, ovime dostavljamo pismeno dopuštenje. S poštovanjem, Stela Telebuh Stazić, poslovna ravnateljica ---- Institut za hrvatski jezik i jezikoslovlje Od: Dunja Brozovic Roncevic Datum: '2008/06/30 pon PM 03:01:20 GMT+01:00 Za: "Roberta F." Naslov: Re: Dopusnica za Wikipediju Poštovana, u ime Instituta za hrvatski jezik i jezikoslovlje zahvaljujem Vam na trudu koji ulažete u uređivanje tekstova za Wikipediju na hrvatskome jeziku. Pri tome je naravno osobito važno da vrela budu pouzdana te Vam dopuštamo da preuzimate tekstove s naših institutskih mrežnih stranica. S poštovanjem Dunja Brozović *''Napomena: kod preuzimanja teksta na dno članka postavite'' ---- Javna ustanova "Priroda" Ova je dopusnica neprihvatljiva, molimo ne koristit ju dok se ne dobije nova, hvala!'' Javna Ustanova Priroda infoatju-priroda.hr za Roberta F. Sonja Šišić sonja.sisicatju-priroda.hr datum 23. travnja 2009. 08:36 predmet FW: Dopusnica za Wikipediju /Javna ustanova Priroda Poštovani, kopiranje sadržaja (teksta)s web stranica Javne ustanove „Priroda“ (http://www.ju-priroda.hr) dozvoljeno je ali preuzeti tekst se ne smijete mijenjati bez odobrenja te morate kao izvor navesti službene stranice Javne ustanove „Priroda“. S poštovanjem, Aleksandra Bukovac Administrativna tajnica Javna ustanova „Priroda“ 051/352-400 *''Dodatno objašnjenje: Kod preuzimanja fotografija uz obveznu poveznicu u opisu slike na stranicu gdje se nalazi fotografija, dodati licencije i '' *''Opaska: kod preuzimanja teksta obvezno navedite točnu URL adresu koja je izvor. ---- Ministarstvo kulture Republike Hrvatske From: Ivana Krušec To: Roberta F. Date: Mon, 25 Aug 2008 14:39:04 +0200 Subject: RE: Dopusnica za WikipedijuScanned Poštovana, ispričavam se što Vam ranije nisam bila u mogućnosti odgovoriti. Što se tiče Vašeg upita o preuzimanju materijala s naših web stranica ukoliko se preuzimaju cijeli članci ili skupina podataka radi vjerodostojnosti potrebno je svakako navesti Ministarstvo kulture kao izvor. Lijep pozdrav, Ivana Krušec Ministarstvo kulture, Runjaninova 2, Zagreb *''Napomena: kod preuzimanja teksta na dno članka postavite'' ---- Ministarstvo obrane RH *od usuario.treceatgmail.com *za inforatmorh.hr *datum 26.6.2007. 08:36 *naslov Zamolba za korištenje materijala s internetskih stranica OSRH Poštovani, kao suradnik hrvatske Wikipedije (dostupne na adresi http://hr.wikipedia.org/ ), slobodne enciklopedije, zamolio bih vas dozvolu za preuzimanje slika s Vaših internetskih stanica ( http://www.morh.hr/ i http://www.morh.hr/osrh/index_hr.asp). Zamolba se odnosi na slike hrvatskih odlikovanja i medalje, oznaka vojnih činova te drugih znakovlja (amblemi grana, vojnih postojbi...), a u svrhu pisanja članaka, umetanja u postojeće članke te reguliranja statusa već postojećih slika na hrvatskoj WIkipediji. **od Informiranje MORH **za usuario.treceatgmail.com **datum 4.7.2007. 10:37 **naslov Re: Zamolba za korištenje materija la s internetskih stranica OSRH :Poštovani :slike s naših internetskih stranica možete slobodno preuzeti uz obvezu naznake da su vlasništvo MORH-a te obvezu objavljivanja slike u izvornom obliku i odgovarajućem kontekstu :S poštovanjem :Odjel informiranja MORH-a *''Dodatno objašnjenje: Kod preuzimanja fotografija uz obveznu poveznicu u opisu slike na stranicu gdje se nalazi fotografija, dodati licencije i '' ---- Otvoreni radio Od: "Daniel Berdais" Za: sverohatnet.hr Naslov: RE: korištenje sadržaja sa vaših stranica Poštovani, dozvoljavamo Vam korištenje informacija sa otvoreni.hr web stranica. Daniel Berdais uprava Otvorenog radija ---- SOA Od: "informiranje" Datum: 2008/07/07 pon AM 10:04:52 GMT+01:00 Za:"'Roberta F.'" Naslov:Dopusnica za Wikipediju Poštovana; Suglasni smo da u svrhu izrade Wikipedije koristite podatke s naše internetske stranice. Srdačan pozdrav; Odjel za odnose s javnošću *''Dodatno objašnjenje: Dopušteno je preuzimati samo tekstove koji nisu preuzeti s drugih mrežnih stranica'' *''Napomena: kod preuzimanja teksta na dno članka postavite'' ---- Turistička zajednica općine Njivice Omišalj From: Katica_Jakovčić tzo-njiviceatri.t-com.hr To: Roberta F. Subject: RE: Dopusnica za Wikipediju /TZ Njivice-Omisalj Date: Mon, 7 Sep 2009 10:51:04 +0200 Poštovana, Vezano uz vaš E-mail upit obavještavamo vas da možete koristiti naše podatke za Wikipediu s navođenjem Turističke zajednice kao izvor podataka Lijepi pozdrav, Katica Jakovčić (http://www.tz-njivice-omisalj.hr/) ---- Vrijeme i klima hrvatskog Jadrana od Zvjezdana Klaic zklaicatirb.hr za Roberta F. datum 15. rujna 2009. 10:36 predmet Re: Dopusnica za Wikipediju /Vrijeme i klima hrvatskog Jadrana Postovana gdjo. /Roberta F./, projekt Vrijeme i klima hrvatskog Jadrana bio je financiran od Ministarstva znanosti, obrazovanja i sporta kao projekt primjene informacijske tehnologije te su prema ugovoru njegovi rezultati javno dobro. Dakle mogu se slobodno koristiti uz obvezu priznanja autorstva. Stoga ce mi biti drago da dijelove sadrzaja preuzmete, uz naravno navodjenje izvora. Ako imate kakvih pitanja u vezi sadrzaja, slobodno mi se obratite. Lijep pozdrav, -- Zvjezdana Bencetic Klaic, Ph. D., Associate Professor Andrija Mohorovicic Geophysical Institute Faculty of Science, University of Zagreb Horvatovac 95, 10000 Zagreb, Croatia /telefon/ http://www.gfz.hr/eng/ http://geofizika-journal.gfz.hr (http://jadran.gfz.hr/) ---- Nacionalni park Plitvička jezera RE: Wikipedija Šalje: Webmaster JUNP Plitvička jezera (webmasteratnp-plitvicka-jezera.hr) Poslano: 10. studeni 2009 7:11:20 Prima: (amy.mirkaathotmail.com) Poštovana, Naravno da možete koristiti materijale sa naših stranica u svrhu ažuriranja podataka na Wikipediji. Ukoliko Vam bude trebalo još informacija o Parku ili neka fotografija slobodno nam se obratite. Lp Ivan Barković, prof. Javna ustanova Nacionalni park Plitvička jezera 53231 Plitvička jezera *''Napomena: kod preuzimanja teksta na dno članka postavite'' ---- Hrvatski sabor From: Sabor web urednik Sent: Friday, February 19, 2010 2:40 PM To: Maja Roščić Subject: FW: Zamolba za dopusnicom Poštovani gospodine Grm, Dobili smo suglasnost za Vaš zahtjev, naravno uz obavezno navođenje izvora. Isto tako, sami odgovarate za ažurnost podataka na Vašim stanicama. Srdačan pozdrav, Maja Roščić zamjenica urednice Internet redakcije maja.roscicatsabor.hr *''Napomena: kod preuzimanja teksta na dno članka postavite'' ---- Festival igranog filma u Puli od Zlatko Vidackovic datum 15. ožujka 2010. 09:49 predmet festival igranog filma u puli na wikipedia.hr Poštovani, Sa zadovoljstvom dopuštamo korištenje naših tekstova. Molim vas da kao glavni tekst o povijesti festivala koristite naš tekst, jer postojeći tekst na wikipedija.hr ima nekoliko grešaka i manjkavosti. http://www.pulafilmfestival.hr/hr/index.php?p=list&group=39 Posebno vam skrećemo pozornost na na naše bogate priloge iz povijesti festivala: * kronologiju najznačajnijih događaja festivala od 1953. http://www.pulafilmfestival.hr/hr/index.php?p=list&group=39 * podatke (više od 50 podstranica) o nagrađenim filmovima i zanimljivosti svih dosadašnjih festivala: http://www.pulafilmfestival.hr/hr/index.php?p=list&group=47 Molim da uz svaki tekst (podstranicu) i fotografiju preuzetu s naše stranice navedete našu stranicu kao izvor i link. Srdačan pozdrav, Zlatko Vidačković, umjetnički ravnatelj *''Napomena: kod preuzimanja teksta na dno članka postavite'' ---- Hrvatski zavod za poljoprivrednu savjetodavnu službu od Eva Lučić Robić elrobicathpa.hr za Roberta F. datum 2. srpnja 2010. 10:15 predmet korištenje teksta na wikipediji Poštovana gđo Roberta, Primili smo Vaš upit u vezi korištenja našega teksta i materijala na vašim stranicama, te smo voljni u skladu s vašim prijedlogom da nas uvrstirte na stranice wikipedije. S poštovanjem Eva Lučić Robić, univ. spec. oec. Stručni suradnik za odnose s javnošću Hrvatska poljoprivredna agencija Ured u Zagrebu Ilica 101, 10 000 Zagreb (http://www.hzpss.hr/) ---- Hrvatski institut za povijest od Stjepan Matković za Roberta Flod datum 23. prosinca 2010. 14:49 predmet Re: Hrvatski institut za povijest, dopusnica za korištenje sadržaja, Wikipedija poslao/la isp.hr Postovana /Roberta F./, pravnik Instituta mi je rekao da nema nikakvih problema oko koristenja nasih tekstova s institutskog portala. Stoga se slazem da kao urednici Wikipedije na hrvatskom jeziku koristite materijale s nasih stranica (http://www.isp.hr). Stjepan Matković ravnatelj Hrvatski institut za povijest ---- Dramsko kazalište Gavella od GAVELLA - Martina Matota za Roberta Flod datum 12. siječnja 2011. 12:52 predmet Re: Fwd: Dramsko kazalište Gavella, dopusnica za korištenje sadržaja, Wikipedija Poštovana Roberta, (...) Dakle, kazalište "Gavella" je suglasno da ga navodite kao izvor podataka na Wikipediji. Srdacan pozdrav, Martina Matota, odnosi s javnoscu GDK "Gavella" (...) http://www.gavella.hr ; Gradsko dramsko kazalište Gavella – nova dopusnica: Šalje: Boris Svrtan Prima: Superbureau Datum: 14. studenoga 2015. u 09:16 Predmet: Re: Dopusnica za korištenje sadržaja Kazališta Gavella Poštovani, ovim putem Gradsko dramsko kazalište Gavella, Frankopanska 8-10, Zagreb na čelu s ravnateljem Borisom Svrtan, daje potpunu suglasnost da se, za potrebe uređivanja Wikipedijinih stranica vezano za naše kazalište i naše zaposlenike, koje održava naš community manager M.G. pod imenom Superbureau, koriste svi sadržaji (pisani i grafički) s našeg službenog portala www.Gavella.hr, te našeg Facebook, Instagram, Pinterest, Twitter i YouTube kanala. S poštovanjem, Boris Svrtan, ravnatelj ---- Knjižnica "Nikola Zrinski" Čakovec ---- Original Message ----- (...) To: Ljiljana Križan Sent: Monday, March 21, 2011 9:39 AM Subject: Re: Molba Poštovani, Imate našu suglasnost u vezi Vašeg zahtjeva, naravno uz obavezno navođenje izvora. S poštovanjem, Ljiljana Križan, prof./dipl.knjižničar ravnateljica Knjižnica " N. Zrinski" Čakovec Trg Republike 4 40000 Čakovec Tel.:040/310 595; 311 064 http://www.kcc.hr ---- Hrvatsko kulturno društvo Napredak od HKD NAPREDAK - Tajnik za bojan.farkasatgmail.com datum 25. ožujka 2011. 11:13 predmet Suglasnost za korištenje teksta i slika za Wikipediju Važno uglavnom zbog riječi u poruci. sakrij detalje 11:13 (Prije 23 min) Poštovani, Sa zadovoljstvom dopuštamo korištenje naših tekstova, slika te raznih informacija i suglasni smo u potpunosti da u svrhu izrade Wikipedije koristite podatke s naše internetske stranice www.napredak.com.ba Srdačan pozdrav! HKD Napredak Tajnik Frano Milić, dipl. teol. Maršala Tita 56 BiH - 71000 Sarajevo e-mail: tajnikatnapredak.com.ba web: www.napredak.com.ba ---- Nastavni zavod za javno zdravstvo Primorsko-goranske županije From: suzana zzjzpgz Date: 2011/7/22 Subject: Re: Dopusnica za Wikipediju, Narodni zdravstveni list To: /Roberta F./ Poštovana /Roberta F./ politika našega lista je da on bude uvijek dostupan i da se njegovi članci mogu pročitati i na drugim portalima i stranicama. Rado vam dajemo dozvolu za korištenje članaka, naravno, pod navedenim uvjetima. (...) Lijepi pozdrav, Suzana Janković http://www.zzjzpgz.hr/ ---- Zemaljski muzej Bosne i Hercegovine Od:amir dzeko Za: Datum:17.8. 2011 19:53 Poštovani, Obavještavam Vas da smo mi stručni kolegij Odjeljenja za etnologiju Zemaljskog muzeja BiH saglasni da objavite ilustracije iz knjige Zorislave Čulić. Također naš direktor uvaženi gospodin dr. sc. Adnan Busuladžić je saglasan da objavite spomenute ilustracije. Srdačno Vas pozdravljam, Mr. sc. Lebiba Džeko, Načelnica Odjeljenja za etnologiju ---- Župa Trebinje :-----Original Message----- :From: Milenko Kresic : biskupijaatcbismo.hr :Cc: m-zupatrebinjeatteol.net :Sent: Sunday, November 14, 2010 11:19 AM :To: 'MaGa' :Subject: RE: Upit za dopuštenje za uporabu sadržaja Možete koristiti materijal sa stranica župe Trebinje. Don Milenko Krešić (http://www.zupatrebinje.ba/) ---- Mostarsko duvanjska biskupija :-----Original Message----- :From: Biskupski ordinarijat Mostar : biskupija@cbismo.hr :To: 'MaGa' :Subject: RE: Upit za dopuštenje za uporabu sadržaja Poštovani gosp. Galić, ovim Vam putem javljam da sukladno pravilima Creative Commons Attribution i GNU-FDL licencije možete koristiti informacije sa stranica Biskupije (cbismo.com). S poštovanjem, Mario Glibić (http://www.cbismo.com/) ---- Hrvatska franjevačka provincija sv. Ćirila i Metoda From: Petar Horvat petar.horvatatofm.hr Date: 28. rujna 2011. Subject: Re: Dopusnica za Wikipediju na hrvatskome jeziku, Hrvatska franjevačka provincija sv. Ćirila i Metoda To: /Roberta F./ Poątovani, S moje strane kao webmastera www.ofm.hr-a nema niąta spornoga da preuzmete sadrľaj s odogovarajućom poveznicom na izvornu stranicu www.ofm.hr Mir i dobro! Fra Petar http://www.ofm.hr ---- Akademija dramske umjetnosti u Zagrebu od: enes.midzicatzg.t-com.hr za: /Roberta F./ datum: 11. prosinca 2011. predmet: Re: Akademija dramske umjetnosti u Zagrebu, dopusnica za Wikipediju Štovana. Imate dopuštenje korištenja podataka u wikipediji iz tekstova koje sam ja napisao na stranicama Snimanja. Enes Midžić (http://snimanje.adu.hr/ ) Nova dopusnica zagrebačke Akademije dramske umjetnosti: Od: Ljubica Anđelković Datum: 5. ožujka 2016. u 12:51:50 GMT+1 Za: Superbureau Predmet: Dopusnica za korištenje sadržaja Akademije dramske umjetnosti Poštovani, ovim putem Akademija dramske umjetnosti Zagreb, Trg maršala Tita 5, 10000 Zagreb na čelu s dekanom Bornom Baletićem, daje suglasnost da se, za potrebe uređivanja Wikipedijinih stranica vezano za našu instituciju i naše zaposlenike, koje održava naš student M.G. pod imenom Superbureau, koriste svi sadržaji (pisani i grafički) s našeg službenog portala www.adu.hr (www.adu.unizg.hr), te našeg Facebook kanala. S poštovanjem, Ljubica Anđelković, voditeljica kazališne nastavne produkcije ---- Srednja škola kneza Branimira od: predovan josip.predovanatgmail.com za: /Roberta F./ datum: 20. prosinca 2011. predmet: Re: Srednja škola kneza Branimira: G2- projekt; Dopusnica za Wikipediju na hrvatskome jeziku Poštovana, Rado vam dopuštam da se koristite materijalima sa mojih stranica, ali uz jednu ispravku: dopuštenje se odnosi na materijal sa adrese http://www.benkovac-bastina.net. /.../ Srdačan pozdrav, Josip Predovan ---- Croatia Records Od: Iva Vianello Za: Datum: 26. ožujka 2012. u 15:44 Re: Dopuštenje za uporabu sadržaja Poštovani, Ovim dopisom dozvoljavamo Vam uvrštavanje i uporabu sadržaja iz arhive i sa službene web stranice Croatia Recordsa za potrebe članka na Wikipediji. Molim Vas da nam po objavi članka u kojima koristite navedene sadržaje pošaljete link na članak. S poštovanjem, Iva Vianello ---- Državni arhiv u Pazinu Pošiljatelj: Elvis Orbanić Poslano: 12. lipnja 2012. 15:56 Primatelj: Sebastijan Legović Predmet: RE: Dopusnica za Wikipediju Poštovani, dopuštamo Vam korištenje tekstova, slika te ostalih informacija i suglasni smo u potpunosti da u svrhu izrade Wikipedije koristite podatke s naše web stranice www.dapa.hr. ___ Dr. sc. Elvis Orbanić RAVNATELJ DRŽAVNI ARHIV U PAZINU ---- Akademija tehničkih znanosti Hrvatske od: Stanko Tonkovic stanko.tonkovicatfer.hr za: /Roberta F./ datum: 18. svibnja 2012. predmet: Re: Akademija tehničkih znanosti Hrvatske; Dopusnica za Wikipediju na hrvatskome jeziku Poštovana! Nakon malog kašnjenja, zbog konzultacija s članovima Uprave Akademije (HATZ-a), drago mi je da Vam mogu javiti da smo načelno suglasni s dopuštenjem za prenošenje dijela sadržaja naših stranica na stranice Wikipedije. Naše web stranice su i sada javno dostupne svima, pa mislim da nemamo razloga da odbijemo ponudu. (...) Lijepi pozdrav prof. dr. sc. Stanko Tonković predsjednik Akademije (http://www.hatz.hr/) ---- Hrvatska agencija za hranu od: Sara Mikrut smikrutathah.hr za: /Roberta F./ datum: 18. svibnja 2012. predmet: RE: Dopusnica za Wikipediju na hrvatskome jeziku Draga Roberta, hvala Vam na Vašem mailu. Izrazito nam je drago što ste nas kontaktirali. (...) (...) Sadržaje kao „Jela hrvatske nematerijalne baštine“ možete koristiti, naravno uz navođenje izvora, u skladu sa licencijom. Čestitke na profesionalnosti i angažmanu! (...) Hvala Vam na Vašem mailu i interesu! Lp i ugodan vikend, Sara Sara Mikrut dipl. iur. Viši stručni savjetnik za komunikacije i odnose s javnošću Hrvatska agencija za hranu Ivana Gundulića 36b 31000 Osijek (http://www.hah.hr/) ---- Arheološki muzej Narona od: Ana Taslak ana.taslakata-m-narona.hr za: /MaGa/ datum: 16. kolovoza 2012. predmet: RE: Upit za dopuštenje korištenja slika u vlasništvu muzeja Poštovani gospodine /MaGa/, Ovim mailom potvrđujem suglasnost Arheološkog muzeja Narona za korištenje fotografija na Wikipediji. Srdačan pozdrav, stojim vam na raspolaganju za sve daljnje informacije. Ana -- Ana Taslak Prusac Viši administrator ARHEOLOŠKI MUZEJ NARONA ---- Zavod za javno zdravstvo "Dr. Andrija Štampar" od: Jelena Jonke Badić jelena.jonkeatstampar.hr za: /Roberta F./ datum: 28. rujna 2012. 14:31 predmet: RE: Dopusnica za Wikipediju na hrvatskome jeziku poslao/la: stampar.hr Poštovana, naravno da smo suglasni s preuzimanjem sadržaja s naših stranica, uz obavezno navođenje izvora. zaahvaljujem na upitu i veselim se budućoj suradnji s Vama. Lijep pozdrav i želim Vam ugodan dan, Jelena Jonke Badić, mag. nov. voditeljica Odjela za nastavu, publicistiku i Web uredništvo Zavod za javno zdravstvo "Dr. Andrija Štampar" 10 000 Zagreb, Mirogojska cesta 16 (http://www.stampar.hr/Default.aspx) *''Napomena: kod preuzimanja teksta obvezno navedite točnu URL adresu koja je izvor sa svim podatcima i na dno članka postavite predložak'' ---- Riječka nadbiskupija od: Riječka nadbiskupija kontaktatri-nadbiskupija.hr za: /Roberta F./ datum: 9. listopada 2012. 10:35 predmet: RE: Riječka nadbiskupija, Dopusnica za prenošenje sadržaja za Wikipediju na hrvatskome jeziku Poštovana Roberta F. Riječka nadbiskupija slaže se i dopušta korištenje sadržaja sa stranice ri-nadbiskupija.hr prema navedenim uvjetima. Ukoliko još nešto treba, javite. (...) (...) Srdačan pozdrav, Danijel Delonga Riječka nadbiskupija Ured za odnose s javnošću (http://www.ri-nadbiskupija.hr/) ---- Nacionalna i sveučilišna knjižnica u Zagrebu /prijepis fotografije tiskane dopusnice/ Nacionalna i sveučilišna knjižnica u Zagrebu Ulica Hrvatske bratske zajednice 4 Klasa:612-04/12-01/1 Ur.br.: 474-10-01-12-43 Zagreb, 16. listopada 2012. Gospođa /Roberta F./ Uredništvo Wikipedije na hrvatskome jeziku ---- Vlada Republike Hrvatske od: Press Pressatvlada.hr za: /Roberta F./ datum: 26. studenoga 2012. 11:45 predmet: RE: Dopusnica za prenošenje sadržaja - Wikipedija na hrvatskome jeziku poslao/la: vlada.hr Poštovana, Nema problema što se dopuštenja tiče, cijeli sadržaj sa Flickera dajemo na raspolaganje. Ukoliko budete imali dodatna pitanja, stojimo Vam na raspolaganju. S poštovanjem, Dolores Cota Služba za odnose s javnošću Vlade RH (http://www.flickr.com/people/wwwvladahr/) *''Napomena: kod preuzimanja sadržaja na dno članka ili uz datoteku postavite'' predložak ---- od: Ivana Ivanković za: /Roberta F./ datum: 25. srpnja 2014. u 18:39 predmet: RE: Dopusnica web Vlade / Dopusnica za prenošenje sadržaja za Wikipediju na hrvatskome jeziku Poštovana, Nema problema što se dopuštenja tiče, cijeli sadržaj s weba dajemo na raspolaganje. Ukoliko budete imali dodatna pitanja, stojimo Vam na raspolaganju. Srdačan pozdrav, Ivana Ivanković Viša savjetnica u Odjelu za online komunikaciju Ured predsjednika Vlade (https://vlada.gov.hr/) *''Napomena: kod preuzimanja sadržaja na dno članka ili uz datoteku postavite'' predložak ---- MUO od: Vesna Lovrić Plantić (MUO) za: "Roberta F." datum: 22. travnja 2013. 14:53 predmet: RE: Dopusnica za ilustracije za Wikipediju na hrvatskome jeziku Poštovana gospođo, Muzej za umjetnost i obrt dopušta uporabu fotografija koje su postavljene na web stranici Partage Plus u rezoluciji u kojoj su već postavljene. Srdačan pozdrav, Vesna Lovrić Plantić, voditeljica projekta Partage Plus za MUO Vesna Lovrić Plantić, Ph.D. Head of Clocks and Watches Collection Museum of Arts and Crafts Zagreb, Croatia ---- Ured predsjednika Republike Hrvatske od: Danja Silovic Karic za: Slavko Macan/ datum: 11. lipnja 2013. 09:34 predmet: RE: Dopusnica za fotografiju Hrvatski bubnjarski kamp kod predsjednika RH - Wikipedija na hrvatskome jeziku poslao/la: predsjednik.hr Poštovani, Ovime potvrđujemo da možete objaviti fotografiju sa susreta s predsjednikom Josipovićem. Srdačan pozdrav. Danja Šilović Karić Pročelnica odjela za informiranje Head of Press Department Ured predsjednika Republike Hrvatske ---- Zagrebačka nadbiskupija od: Tiskovni ured Zagrebačke nadbiskupije za: Roberta F. datum: 31. srpnja 2013. 13:09 predmet: Odobravanje dopusnice Poštovana gospođo Roberta! Hvala Vam na javljanju, te ovim putem odobravam dopusnicu za preuzimanje sadržaja sa službene mrežne stranice Zagrebačke nadbiskupije uz navođenje izvora. Svako dobro! Davor Trbušić ZAGREBAČKA NADBISKUPIJA TISKOVNI URED Kaptol 31 HRVATSKA - 10000 Zagreb E-adresa: tiskovniatzg-nadbiskupija.hr Internetska adresa: http://www.zg-nadbiskupija.hr/ ---- Park prirode Žumberak-Samoborsko gorje od: JU Park prirode Žumberak - Samoborsko gorje za: Weraasd Weraasd datum: 24. travnja 2014. u 13:58 predmet: Re: Molba za ustupanje sadržaja sa web-stranica, za potrebe uređivanja Wikipedije Dobar dan Weraasd, slobodno koristite naše materijale. Ako budete trebali neke dodatne informacije ili materijale slobodno nas kontaktirajte. Pozdrav, K.B. Kristijan Brkić, prof. stručni voditelj Javna ustanova "Park prirode Žumberak - Samoborsko gorje" Slani Dol 1, 10430 Samobor ---- Rudarsko-geološko-naftni fakultet (Izvorna poruka proslijeđena je na e-poštu administratora.) * From: Zoran Nakić [adresa uklonjena] * Sent: Monday, June 30, 2014 1:03 PM * To: Anamarija Grbes [adresa uklonjena] * Subject: dopuštenje za korištenje sadržaja sa mrežne stranice Rudarsko-geološko-naftnog fakulteta Poštovana Anamarija Grbeš, Imate moje dopuštenje za korištenje sadržaja sa mrežne stranice Rudarsko-geološko-naftnog fakulteta (www.rgn.hr) u svrhu uređivanja Wikipedije na hrvatskom jeziku (http://hr.wikipedia.org) pod uvjetima Creative Commons Attribution/Share-Alike License 3.0 (http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/deed.hr) i GNU licencije (http://hr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedija:Tekst_GNU_Free_Documentation_License). Dekan Rudarsko-geološko-naftnog fakulteta Izv.prof.dr.sc. Zoran Nakić ---- Umjetnička akademija u Osijeku (Izvorna prepiska je u e-pošti administratora.) * From: Tomislav Marijanović [adresa uklonjena] * Sent: Wed, Aug 27, 2014 at 12:16 PM * To: Bonč * Subject: Dopšuštenje za korištenje sadržaja Suglasni smo s korištenjem sadržaja (tekstova, slika i drugih materijala) s naših mrežnih stranica http://www.uaos.unios.hr/ za članke na Wikipediji na hrvatskom jeziku. Sadržaj će se koristiti pod uvjetima licencije Creative Commons Attribution/Share-Alike License 3.0. što znači navođenje autora, odnosno izvora. U ime dekanice prof.dr.sc. Helene Sablić Tomić Tomislav Marijanović, teh.sur. [adresa uklonjena] 25px U članak koji sadrži materijal iz ove dopusnice treba dodati predložak : ---- Zagrebačko kazalište mladih šalje: Helena Braut prima: Maestro Ivanković datum: 24. ožujka 2015. u 12:20 predmet: Dopusnica za korište sadržaja weba i socijalnih mreža Zagrebačkog kazališta mladih Ovim putem Zagrebačko kazalište mladih, Teslina 7, Zagreb na čelu s ravnateljicom Snježanom Abramović Milković, daje potpunu suglasnost da za potrebe uređivanja wikipedijskih stranica vezano za naš teatar i spomenutu ravnateljicu administrator Mario Gigović koristi (...) sve sadržaje (pisane i vizualne) s našeg službenog portala www.zekaem.hr, naš Facebook, Instagram, Twitter i druge socijalne mreže. S poštovanjem i hvala, Helena Braut Odnosi s javnošću ---- Studentski centar Rijeka Napomena: Izvorna poruka proslijeđena je na e-poštu administratora. From: Dinko Jurjević To: Filip.jurman uklonjena Subject: RE: Dozvola za korištenje slika na Wikipediji Date: Mon, 1 Jun 2015 22:39:53 +0200 Poštovani g. Filip Jurman. Odobravam korištenje fotografija i slika iz monografije Studentskog centra Rijeka za tekst o SC Rijeka u Wikipediji. LP Dinko Jurjević ravnatelj Sveučilište u Rijeci STUDENTSKI CENTAR RIJEKA University of Rijeka Student centre Rijeka – Croatia Radmile Matejčić 5, 51000 Rijeka ---- Leksikografski zavod "Miroslav Krleža" Ovo nije dopusnica, već pojašnjenje klauzule sa stranice http://www.enciklopedija.hr/upute.aspx, a postavljeno je ovdje zbog evidencije. (Izvorna prepiska je u e-pošti više administratorâ.) * from: Ankica Šunjić [adresa uklonjena] * to: Bonč * date: Mon, Sep 28, 2015 at 10:08 AM * subject: LZMK-pojašnjenje Poštovani, s obzorom na Vaš upit o citiranju članaka iz edicija Leksikografskoga zavoda odgovaramo: Možete citirati cjelovite članke kao i pojedine njihove dijelove uz navođenje izvora. S druge pak strane ne držimo da je Wikipedija „cjelovita i posebna publikacija“ – ona bi to bila samo kad bi cijeli njezin sadržaj činili zavodski članci ili njihovi dijelovi – te sukladno tomu za citiranje zavodske građe ne trebate našu pismenu suglasnost. Štoviše, radujemo se svakoj novoj informaciji na Wikipediji kojoj je izvor Leksikografski zavod kao pouzdan partner u oblikovanju znanja. Srdačno, Ankica Šunjić, pomoćnica ravnatelja ---- Hrvatska radiotelevizija Šalje: Igor Ćutuk Prima: Maestro Ivanković Datum: 19. listopada 2015. u 08:22 Predmet: Re: Vaš zahtjev Poslao/la: hrt.hr Poštovani gospodine Ivankoviću, zahvaljujemo na Vašemu javljanju i poslanome upitu te iskazanome zanimanju za posuvremenjavanjem članaka o ustroju i djelovanju Hrvatske radiotelevizije na Wikipediji. Ovime dajemo suglasnost da u tom smislu, a u skladu s uvjetima licencije spomenute u Vašemu zahtjevu, preuzimate sadržaj sa službenih mrežnih stranica Hrvatske radiotelevizije. Na raspolaganju smo za daljnju suradnju. S poštovanjem Igor Ćutuk | rukovoditelj RJ Komunikacije | Samostalna ustrojbena jedinica Podrška upravljanju HRT, Prisavlje 3, 10 000 Zagreb, Hrvatska ---- Zagreb film Šalje: Ustanova Zagreb film Prima: Superbureau Datum: 14. studenoga 2015. u 10:53 Predmet: Re: Dopusnica za korištenje sadržaja Zagreb filma Poštovani, ovim putem Zagreb film, Vlaška 70, Zagreb na čelu s ravnateljem Vinkom Brešanom, daje potpunu suglasnost da se, isključivo za potrebe uređivanja Wikipedijinih stranica vezano za našu Ustanovu i naše zaposlenike, koje održava naš community manager M.G. pod imenom Superbureau, koriste svi sadržaji (pisani i grafički) s našeg službenog portala www.ZagrebFilm.hr, te našeg Facebook, Instagram, Twitter i YouTube kanala. S poštovanjem, Vinko Brešan ---- Kazalište Ulysses Šalje: Ulysses Theatre Official Prima: Superbureau Datum: 1. prosinca 2015. u 21:15:03 GMT+1 Predmet: Re: Dopusnica za korištenje sadržaja Kazališta Ulysses Poštovani, ovim putem Kazalište Ulysses, Zagreb na čelu s umjetničkom direktoricom Lenkom Udovički, daje potpunu suglasnost da se, za potrebe uređivanja Wikipedijinih stranica vezano za naše kazalište i naše zaposlenike, koje održava naš community manager M.G. pod imenom Superbureau, koriste svi sadržaji (pisani i grafički) s našeg službenog portala www.Ulysses.hr, te našeg Facebook, Instagram, Pinterest, Twitter i YouTube kanala. S poštovanjem, Ured za odnose s javnošću Kazalište Ulysses / Brijuni, Hrvatska www.ulysses.hr ---- Zagrebačko gradsko kazalište Komedija Šalje: Marketing – Komedija Prima: Maestro Ivanković Datum: 26. siječnja 2016. u 14:26 Predmet: RE: WIKIPEDIJA: Dopuštenje za uporabu sadržaja Poštovani gospodine Ivankoviću, Zahvaljujemo na Vašem mailu i dopuštamo korištenje podataka s naše web stranice, uz navođenje iste kao izvora. U slučaju korištenja fotografija, molimo da se one objave u cjelosti, s potpisom fotografa (one koje watermark imaju). Srdačan pozdrav, Erika Krapinec Voditeljica Promidžbene službe www.komedija.hr ---- Članak Zagrebulje na eLektire * From: "Zbulaja" * Sent: Thursday, November 19, 2015 6:24 AM * To: "Kubura" * Subject: Wikipedija e-mail od suradnika "Zbulaja" Poštovani, Suglasan sam da se na hrvatskoj Wikipediji objavi moj članak "Zagrebulje", preuzet s Web-portala "eLektire" (http://lektire.skole.hr) kojega razvija moja tvrtka "Bulaja naklada", pod uvjetima Creative Commons Attribution/Share-Alike License 3.0 i GNU licencije. Srdačan pozdrav Zvonimir Bulaja urednik projekta "eLektire" i direktor 099-3074252 zvonimir@bulaja.com Bulaja naklada d.o.o. Klaićeva 74 10000 Zagreb ---- TEATAR.HR *From: Nora Krstulović *Sent: 30. kolovza 2016 10:54 *To: Dvanesti Igrač Poštovani sadržaj koji se ne nalazi iza paywalla slobodno koristite uz navođenje izvora. Srdačno, Nora Krstulović glavna & odgovorna urednica http://teatar.hr MaFest - Makarski festival stripa Sent: Saturday, February 25, 2017 at 8:00 AM From: "Darijo Antunovic - MaFest" To: Luciedidi Subject: Re: Molim ovlastenje za koristenje sadrzaja Nema nikakvog problema, imate dopustenje.:-) Srdacan pozdrav! Darijo Antunovic, direktor MaFesta Umjetnička galerija Dubrovnik Poštovana redakcijo Wikipedije, Ovim putem Umjetnička galerija Dubrovnik, Frana Supila 23, Dubrovnik, na čelu s ravnateljem Marinom Ivanovićem, sa zadovoljstvom daje potpunu suglasnost da se svi sadržaji (pisani i grafički) s naše službene stranice http://www.ugdubrovnik.hr/ te naše Facebook stranice i YouTube kanala koriste za potrebe uređivanja Wikipedijinih stranica vezano za našu ustanovu i kulturnu djelatnost u Hrvatskoj i svijetu. Marin Ivanović, Ravnatelj | Director Umjetnička galerija Dubrovnik Museum of Modern Art Dubrovnik A: Frana Supila 23 20000 Dubrovnik Hrvatska | Croatia T: +385 (0)20 426 590 E: info@ugdubrovnik.hr www.ugdubrovnik.hr